


Seduction no Jutsu

by Dilly_Oh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, IruKaka Week 2016, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka walks in after a long, hard day of teaching children how to stab their friends to death with pointy objects to find Kakashi doing the dishes in nothing but a frilly apron and rubber gloves.</p>
<p>Written for Irukaka Week 2016, Day 6: Seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction no Jutsu

Iruka walks in after a long, hard day of teaching children how to stab their friends to death with pointy objects to find Kakashi doing the dishes in nothing but a frilly apron and rubber gloves.

“It’s hot,” is the blunt explanation before he turns back to scrubbing at a particularly stubborn food-stain, the dimples on his pale ass perfectly framed by the apron’s pink-bow strings.

Iruka can’t disagree with him, but he’s not talking about the weather.

After that, he comes home to discover Kakashi sitting out on the back porch, rubbing oil all over his arms and bare chest.

“It’s lotion,” Kakashi explains patiently. “My skin is dry.”

Iruka’s mouth is dry watching his arm muscles ripple, but he doesn’t mention it. He’s too busy wondering if Kakashi really needs to be so thorough around his nipples or if he’s just trying to get a rise out of him. Which he is, but not in the way he’d think.

The next day is yoga. In little black gym shorts.

“Yoga with Gai makes me uncomfortable,” Kakashi says this time. “It’s easier to do it here.”

It’s somewhere between downward dog and bridge pose that Iruka has to walk out before he ends up showing Kakashi some positions of his own.

By the end of the week, Iruka has had enough. He’s sat through an outrageously graphic session of Kakashi sucking a popsicle down to the stick (“Blue raspberry’s my favorite.”), as well as hosing himself and the ninken off in only his underwear (“Might as well clean myself while I’m at it and save time.”). Iruka had promised himself that he and Kakashi were going to take things nice and slow, but at this rate he’s going to end up taking _Kakashi_ nice and slow, preferably after he’s done yoga so he’s more pliable and is less likely to pull something.

So he corners Kakashi in the apartment hallway, at the end where there are no doors or windows to slither out of. He isn’t stupid enough to pull out a kunai or anything, but he is fully prepared to use his lungs to their fullest because he wants some answers, dammit.

“Are you doing this shit on purpose?” he demands acidly, arms crossed in front of him, ponytail practically bristling with fury.

“Eh?” Kakashi has the audacity to blink at him in confusion, like he has no idea the hell he’s been through. It only serves to stoke the furnaces. He even yawns lazily, scratches his stomach, and tries to step around the Chunnin but is rudely blocked. “Iruka, what are you-”

“The apron. The lotion. The YOGA,” Iruka grinds out through gritted teeth. “Since when do you do _yoga_?! And the popsicle- you hate sweets! You even used _dog_ -shampoo! What, do you have fleas?!” He breaks off, trying to reign it in before he gets physical, in both senses of the word. “All this week, taunting me! Dangling yourself like a piece of meat, just waiting for me to crack! Don’t deny it! You…you’re doing it on purpose!” The injured look in Kakashi’s eyes cuts him short. “…Aren’t you?”

“…You seriously think I’d treat you like that?” Kakashi asks in a soft, dangerous voice. His eyes narrow as his face shuts off, growing cold. “Tease you, torture you, put you through a week of agony, just to _fuck_ with you?”

“I…well…i-it seemed…” Iruka is backpedaling fast, realizing he may have made a grave miscalculation. “Maybe…maybe I…read a little too much into things-”

“Perhaps you did,” Kakashi agrees in that hard voice Iruka hates. “I don’t play games, Sensei.” He brushes past the other man, heading for the front door, and Iruka’s whole being wails.

“No, wait!” Iruka himself is surprised at the passion in his voice. Kakashi stops short, also surprised. He stares over his shoulder at him, waiting. “Kakashi, I…I’m sorry. I just…” He sighs and rubs at his face. “…It’s been a long week,” he finally says, chuckling wryly. “And a lot of cold showers.”

“…Oh?” Kakashi’s expression softens, before that devious smirk that never fails to give Iruka chills makes an appearance. “I wasn’t aware I had such a profound… _effect_ on you.” His voice has dropped several octaves, low and husky and sending tingles up Iruka’s spine. “…Want me to warm you up, Sensei?” Iruka swallows hard.

“I…uh…” He clears his throat, then makes a small choking noise when Kakashi slowly and deliberately peels off his shirt, revealing perfectly smooth pale skin, courtesy of that damnable lotion. His arms and chest are rippling again, and Iruka finds himself mesmerized. Kakashi winks, then starts slinking towards the bedroom, beckoning for him to follow.

“W-wait!” Iruka suddenly cries, throwing up a hand. Kakashi pauses, a brow rising in question. “…Don’t forget the apron.”

Kakashi throws his head back and laughs.

It’s only afterwards, when they’re lying in bed, warm, sticky and sated, that Kakashi rolls over, nuzzles his nose into the shell of Iruka’s ear, and whispers throatily:

“ _Of course I was doing it on purpose_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For best results, look up the yoga poses. I snorted a little while envisioning it.


End file.
